Guardian An err Cat
by Sigery97
Summary: The Winter War has been over for 4 years, Ichigo has been powerless for that long. But he also has a guardian 'angel'. In the shape of a cat who acts more like a guardian demon. Warning Yaoi, strawberry loving, perverted cat. Cats giving 'blowjobs'...yeah
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo laid asleep in his bed, something furry curled up in his arms. The furry creature wiggled from the oranget's arms and landed on its feet on the floor. The pure white cat yawned, stretching its limbs. Sky blue eyes looked around the quiet, almost empty room. He and Ichigo were moving out of the Kurosaki household and into an apartment complex that allowed pets. Not that the cat thought of himself as Ichigo's pet, more the other way around. The cat chuckled slightly. It's been about 4 years since the Winter War ended and Ichigo lost his powers. Almost 4 years since Ichigo gained his furry guardian. The cat jumped back on the bed and climbed over the oranget and to his ear. He nibbled and licked on it. Ichigo groaned before moaning. A feral smirk from the cat. Ichigo rolled over as he woke up before he sat up. The sleek cat fell to his lap. "Jow!" the oranget whined.

'Jow', the cat looked up at his 'owner'. "We both need sleep tonight, can you NOT bite or lick me" Ichigo continued.

"_No promises._" The cat thought. Then he rubbed his head on Ichigo's chest like he was sorry. Ichigo sighed, petting the now purring cat's head.

"Now go to sleep…if you can't sleep then you can go for a walk or something…okay?" Ichigo stated.

Jow nodded. Ichigo smiled and kissed his furry forehead. Jow purred some more. Ichigo then laid down, Jow settled between Ichigo's arms.

Morning came too quickly for the pair. Jow yawned and wiggled from Ichigo's arms again. He hopped down from the bed and went to Ichigo's closet. He checked to make Ichigo was asleep before he let his body slide away. It was replaced with his normal body, a muscular 6'3 body with a full head of messy blue hair and sky colored eyes with teal markings on the corners of them. He opened the closet door, quickly folding and putting the remaining clothes in the boxes and laying out an outfit for Ichigo. Then he shifted back to his cat form. With a wiggle of his bottom, he jumped on Ichigo. The oranget yelped at the sudden pressure on his chest. Jow whipped around so he faced Ichigo and licked the human's face.

"JOW!' Ichigo yelled, trying to push the cat away. Jow grinned and got off of Ichigo so the oranget could get dressed. Ichigo got up and picked up the clothes Jow left for him. He blushed, knowing the cat was staring at him. "Do you have to stare at me?" he asked.

Jow made a snorting noise and then jumped off the bed and curled around Ichigo's feet. The oranget sighed.

Ichigo was at a pizza place with Rukia and Renji, who were on vacation. They had been helping him unpack in his new apartment. Jow was curled up on Ichigo's lap, surprisingly most places that didn't allow pets made an exception for Jow. Jow got up on his paws and sneakily stole the meat off of Ichigo's pizza slice. He curled back up again and munched on the greasy meat. "Jow!" Ichigo scolded when he noticed all of the pepperoni and sausage was gone from his pizza. Jow stopped eating and tilted his head up, a piece of pepperoni in his mouth. He offered it to Ichigo. The cat jerked it away when the oranget tried to grab it with his hand. Then he offered it again. Again Ichigo tried to grab the meat with his hand and again Jow jerked it away.

Rukia giggled. Ichigo looked at her. "I think he wants you to use your mouth to get it" she explained.

Jow nodded as he grinned. Ichigo blushed and scowled slightly. "You keep it then perverted cat" he replied.

Jow pouted but gulped the pepperoni. He loved the spicy tang it had. Then he smirked again. Ichigo called him perverted cat. Jow chuckled as he remembered why.

_Jow had woken up first. He watched Ichigo grumble and pant. The oranget was having a very nice dream. Jow squirmed under the blanket. He used his teeth to pull Ichigo's loose boxers down. He leaned down, letting his hot breath fall over the 'morning wood' of Ichigo's. Ichigo sucked in a breath. Jow wondered what he could do, he had a small mouth like this so he couldn't blow the oranget and he was a cat so he couldn't give the human a handjob. Jow thought for a minute before settling for licking it. His ears picked up the louder panting and soft moans from Ichigo._

_Suddenly Ichigo pulled away from him and screamed, rather loudly and it hurt Jow's sensitive ears. Ichigo wrapped the blanket around him as he stared at the white cat in front of him. He was lost for words. That cat was licking his dick and he liked it. Ichigo passed out from the stress and embarrassment of that statement._

Jow grinned. Ichigo avoided him for a while after that. Jow let out his mrrow of laughter. He loved living with Ichigo. Never a dull moment.

**I got bored...so this is the spawn of my boreness xD Kinda feel bad for Ichigo...mostly for that flashback ^^;**

**Should I continue this? Please Review and tell me...also, this isn't too hard but who is Jow? and I don't mean he's the cat but who is he REALLY?**


	2. Author's Note

**No this isn't an update. You guys don't deserve one**

**I am done. DONE with this shit. Lots of people read my stories but only a very small fraction of those people take a minute to review so I'm DONE! I am not posting anymore chapters or stories because YOU PEOPLE WHO CAN'T SPARE A SECOND TO SAY SOMETHING NICE OR SOMETHING TO HELP ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER. If you like my stories then tell me that if you don't then tell me and I will try to make something more akeen to your likes. I'm taking a long break from fanfiction, I just don't want to deal with anymore, getting upset because few people take even a second to review. I don't care if it's as simple as update or good chapter. So bye for a while I guess**

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: This is my apology thing and me trying to explain...and probably failing. So bare with me and read all the way through before you comment again or judge. No pity or mean comments, thanks<strong>

**First off, I would like to- actually make that NEED to apologize for me being a total bitch and acting liked a spoiled brat and whining and such. I'm sorry for my mean words, they were rude, and kind of sudden. I probably hurt quite a few of you and angered some more. I can't say how sorry I am for what I said, words can't express it. (Man this sounds insincere and cheesy. Again, hear me out with my stupidity and probably ranting included) I could have said it much nicer than I did. So I'm sorry.**

**Now to try and explain what happened that made this happen. The whole review thing isn't my big problem (It does play a part but I will explain that later...) I am normally easy-going, and shrug off my problems. But things like school, friend drama, emotional things, stress in general, hell books ending, etc all give me some sort of build up even if I shrug it off. The emotions just steam and boil and stuff, more and more emotions pouring it as I continue to have small little problems. Sometimes some of the emotions drain out, over time or after some stress reliever and stuff. Anyway, I just got furious about my 'lack of reviews'. (I know I have lots but bare with me, please)**

**In my fury, I did the what a lot of people do, I wrote something nasty to calm myself. But then I did some unthinkable and posted it on the internet, on my page and then a bunch of my stories. I said things I should have but I was pissed off and upset and I wanted some relief. I know what a lot of you are thinking. "Wow, what a bitch!" I will admit it, I acted like a bitch and I deserve your anger. But I'm human and we get mad and we do nasty things. But for like the 4th or 5th time, bare with me and let me explain some more. Explaining my issue with this will involve me talking about my childhood a bit, I will try to be brief so I don't either bore or upset you or whatever. I don't know how you will feel about it ^^;**

**I had kind of a bumpy childhood. I have always been different which got me picked on and such. My once nice voices suddenly got spilt personalities and a lot of the times they seemed to be just the other kids too, bullying me and taunting me. It hurt me greatly but I was luckily saved. I found friends and they treated me nice. I loved them and it made me develop this want and kind of need to pleasure people I like. (You are probably wondering what this has to do with anything. Hold on, I'm getting there.) Also from my new friendship, the whole saying "Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt you" very true for me. Words didn't hurt me anymore, I didn't really care about others thought of me because I had friends to support me.**

**Some years passed, I got into anime and my passion for writing I had as a child came back to me. I started creating ideas and plots to use for my fanfictions. I worked hard on every story, every chapter, every paragraph. My grammar and spelling got better (That's why made me give up as a child). I slowly built up my fanbase, some were shadow readers and of the known I made many friends. My want to pleasure people I liked, meaning my fans demanded me to make sure I had something for everyone to enjoy. I wanted to please you guys, excite you, give you an enjoy plot, one to make you think and imagine with me, something to make your emotions soar and fly but also drop you only to catch you again later, to confuse you, tickle your funny bone, to make you smile even if your life is hard, connect with all of you through my words that made pictures and scenes in your heads. I want the reviews to know if I'm doing that.**

**When there are no reviews (in sight or on a certain chapter or story) those spilt personality voices return and they mock me, telling me that I'm not a good writer because I can't make you feel. They tear down my high expectations I have for each of my stories and chapters.**

**Here is my note on reviews that I didn't know where to put. I do love and expect some reviews. They mean more to me than faves, follows, or views. They tell me what is really liked and disliked since they need at least some thought to type them. Faves and follows are simply clicking a button and done. Views mean actually very little, for all I know every single one of them could have been someone clicking, seeing no of interest and clicking away. It makes sense in my head. Other note on reviews, I see other people, writers and they seem to have lots of reviews, fans and I go green (with envy.) I look at my stories that I see the mass of my reviews on really old stories that I don't really have the time or patience to rewrite or on stories that I simply have no more interest on. (I sometimes write in the spur of a moment, create a story and never touch it again after I'm done with that first type.)**

**Random note to explain myself a bit more. I'm sorry for those of you who are frustrated with me for not finishing stories. I either have ADHD or something similar and have a horrible time to focus for long periods of time plus I have an overactive imagination ****which makes it a bit hard to continue on one thing because I have new ideas and I want to elaborate on my new ideas.**

**Okay final notes, man this thing is long ^^; And I still got some HW to do...Sorry random. Okay, I hope I didn't repeat too much...I wrote most of this out last night on paper while I was supposed to be asleep and then read though my thoughts, typing them up and adding a bit and taking some out as well. I haven't and probably will not proof read this, Homework ^^; And I don't want to bother Via with reading this. UGGG I need to shut up. Ummmm oh yeah, thank you all for your kind (and some less kind) words, notes, and reviews. It's nice to know you all care and they are a lot more of you than I thought ^^; Please no pity A I will kill you if you give me that. Please don't yell at me either, I know I'm a bitch okay. And don't tell me it's fine because it wasn't. Once more sorry for what I did**

**~Sigery97 (a writer who doesn't deserve the love she is given DX)**

**PS. Still on break till I get back into my 'in school' thing and I am ready to take my swings at working on my stories some more.**

**And for making you read this long thing and for the shit I gave you all, I am going to try and do something for you all**

**Kuro: Yup, her break isn't going to be much of a break because she- *kicked rather hard by me* OWWW**

**Me: I didn't tell you my plans so you could just tell them Dx It's going to be a surprise**

**Kuro: Fine. Ugggggg...you kick hard for a girl who sits around on her computer all day**

**Me: Thanks for reading this ^^ Love you all**


	3. Well

**(12/29/12)**

**This story is current under judgment for being rewritten because of oldness, shittyness, or lack of ideas**

**Please tell me what you think on this (yes or no on rewriting and ideas would be nice)... cuz I don't know ^^; I am probably gonna rewrite a lot of my stories**


End file.
